The Place That I Call Home
by Firedance28
Summary: Loki x Darcy. Post Avengers. Loki has made an agreement that lets him stay on Earth after he's defeated. When the deal almost results in his death, Darcy makes it her business to get the Trickster out. Probably not cannon. rating for language & lemon
1. Chapter 1: Irrational Trust

_**The Place That I Call Home**_

Loki x Darcy. Post _Avengers_. Loki has made an agreement that lets him stay on Earth after he's defeated. When the deal almost results in his death, Darcy makes it her business to get the Trickster out. Probably not cannon. Title from Florence + the Machine's song Heartlines, which is this chapter's recommended listening

_**Chapter one: Irrational Trust**_

The first time I saw him up close was three days after the final battle. He was limping slightly and had his thin mouth was sewn shut.

"Coulson, what is he doing here? I thought he went back to Asgard."

He shrugged. "Thor told me that Loki asked to stay here. We agreed as long as we were allowed to do research."

I watched three Shield agents lead Loki down one of the side corridors. "He agreed to be… experimented on?

"Don't sound so put out. We aren't going to hurt him." he shot me a disapproving look, "Miss Lewis, he tried to take over Earth."

"So we get to treat him like a lab rat?" I marched into my office before he could answer, slamming the door behind me.

That had been the first time. This was the second.

I scurried down the hall toward the labs, checking carefully to make sure no one was nearby. Every room was dark, and probably locked.

"Okay, where are you…" I muttered, going up on tiptoes to peer through the narrow window.

Empty. I moved down the hall to the next cell and peeked inside. There wasn't anyone inside.

I checked three more before I found him. Loki was curled up on his side, head pillowed on one arm. They had put him in thin, light blue hospital clothes and removed the stitches on his mouth.

His eyes snapped open. In an instant, Loki was directly behind the door, ice green eyes locked on mine.

I waved sheepishly.

He gave me a curious look.

I shrugged, tapped on the window, cupped a hand behind my ear, and cocked my head.

It was his turn to shrug.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you hear me through the glass?"

"Yes."

His accent was lighter than Thor's and his voice was a bit lower with a slightly gravely edge.

"Why do you sound English?"

He blinked. "What?"

"You speak with an English accent." I explained. Maybe he didn't know what the different accents sounded like.

Loki chuckled. "Do they know you're down here?"

I blushed. "Err… no. I won't tell if you don't."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Was he mocking me?

"Why did you ask to come back? It is part or some master plan or something?"

"Or something."

"What is it?" he didn't answer, "Loki, you have to have a reason. Why did you want to come back here?"

He snorted and turned away.

"Fine!"

Loki didn't move.

"I… guess I'll see you again some other time?"

"I'd like that."

I ran back down the hall and ducked into my office. Exactly three minutes later, Coulson stuck his head in the door and dropped a stack of papers on my desk.

~OoOoO~

It was a two very boring weeks before I saw Loki again. He was expecting me this time. "Hello…?"

"Darcy." I supplied.

He bowed slightly. "Please to meet you, Miss Darcy."

"Is that an Asgardian thing?" I waved my hand at him, "the bowing and… all that stuff?"

"Old habits are hard to break." He said bitterly.

I changed the subject. "I brought checkers! It would be easier if the glass wasn't in the way, but I think we can manage."

"One moment, please."

Green fog collected on the window and the glass disappeared. My mouth dropped open.

"Parlor tricks."

I shut my mouth with a _click_ and slid the board half way through the used-to-be-window. Then I set up the pieces, black for me, red for Loki. I moved one of mine up and to the left.

"Why did you come back?" Loki asked, moving a checker.

"I was curious. And then you turned out to be a lot nicer than I was expecting, so…"

"I'm not nice, Darcy."

I shrugged and moved again. "You seen nice to me. You know, aside from the whole taking over the world thing."

That made him laugh.

"Glad you think I'm funny." I said sourly.

"You're the first person I met here who knows what I am, and what I've done, and does not hate me from the moment they meet me."

"_What_ you are? You mean Asgardian?"

Loki moved another piece, refusing to answer.

"Loki!"

He hesitated. "Thor… didn't tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?" I asked impatiently.

"Darcy, I would appreciate it if you would just-"

"No. Tell me. Whatever it is, it's obviously bothering you and you have to talk to _someone_."

Loki jumped one of my pieces and swept it off the board with long, slim fingers, refusing to look at me.

"Loki Odinsson. Tell me."

He glared at me. "Odin is not my father, Thor isn't my brother." He looked at his hand, still clutching the checker, "I'm a Frost Giant."

"But… aren't they really, really tall? And blue?" I asked.

Loki sighed and held out his hands. For a moment, nothing happened. Then his skin slowly turned cobalt.

My mouth dropped open again.

He let his hands fall and his color went back to… was is normal?

"I'm one of those _things_ in the stories we told children to make them behave. "Go to sleep or the Frost Giants will get you", "listen to your teachers or the Jötunns will come back". I used to play Aesir and Jötunns with my friends…"

I slid my hand through the window and let it rest on his arm. "You aren't a monster just because you turn blue."

"Thank you, Darcy." He held up the checker, "May I keep this?"

"Sure. Are you going to be alright?"

He smiled thinly. "I think so. Will you visit me soon?"

"No problem."

**A/N**: poor, sweet, damaged Loki… he was the only character I actually cared about when I saw the movie aside form Darcy. And I ship it so much…

Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2: Popcorn and Teddy Bears

_**Chapter 2: Popcorn and Teddy Bears**_

Recommended listening: Bottle it Up by Sara Barailles

When I got home, Jane was sprawled out on the couch flipping through channels. "Hi, Darcy."

I joined her, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them. "You aren't going out tonight?"

Jane shook her head. "I thought we'd have a girls' night. Chick flicks and popcorn sound good to you?"

I went into the kitchen. "I'll get started on the snacks. Why don't you pick the first movie?"

Half an hour later, Jane and I were settled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. She was staring at the T.V., slightly transfixed. I barely saw it.

I couldn't forget the look of disgust on Loki when he had turned his hands blue.

_Darcy Lewis, get a hold of yourself! He's a God. He tried to take over the word. He's immortal. _

Another, extremely unhelpful part of my brain piped up. _He's damaged and he's been through hell and he needs someone to comfort him_.

_ Oh, no you don't. Do not fall for the injured puppy thing._

An image of his light green eyes flashed through my head. _That is most definitely __**not**__ a puppy._

And why had he told me what he was in the first place? Had he just wanted to see if I would run away? Or had he just felt like he had nothing to lose? There was absolutely no way he trusted me. I was a SHIELD agent and he had only spoken to me once. But he had told me…

"Darcy, have you heard anything I've said to you for the past five minutes?"

"What?"

Jane paused the movie. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Really?"

_No, I'm very confused._ "Yes. I'm just a bit exhausted from the mountains of paperwork Coulson's been giving me."

"You don't have to work there anymore if you don't want to. Not that I don't appreciate it."

And I wouldn't see Loki again. "Are you kidding? Where else am I going to find a job that pays this well?"

Jane laughed. "True."

I lobbed a pillow at her. "You weren't supposed to agree with me!"

We went back to watching the movie for a few minutes.

"Um, Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Thor… ever mention Loki? You know, before…"

She paused for a moment. "No, not that I remember." She gave me an odd look "Is that what was bothering you before?"

"Well… I saw him when they brought him into the New Mexico base and I just wondered."

"Darcy…"

"What?"

"You don't _like_ him, do you?" She looked horrified.

"Jane! Give me some credit!"

"Okay, okay. It's just, I know you like rebels and-"

"And you thought I'd go for the guy who tried to take over the world? I'm not that stupid."

She shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I got up and put the popcorn bowl in the sink. "I'm going to sleep. See in the morning."

"G'night."

"'night."

I shut my door, shucking off my jeans, blouse and shoes. Then I changed into my summer pajamas; white cotton shorts and a blue tank top. Then I slid into bed, pulling the mint-green sheets up to my shoulders.

Mint. Green.

I grabbed my old, slightly ragged teddy bear and stared it right in its button eyes. "Bearnidette, I need to get this guy out of my head."

She just looked at me.

I flipped onto my stomach, burying my face in my pillow. "Wonder what he'd do if I got him a teddy bear…" I shook my head. "Sleep. Now. No more Norse gods. Or Frost Giants."

**A/N:** I actually do have a teddy bear my dad gave me named Bearnidette.

AND LOKI NEEDS A TEDDY BEAR!

He-HEM. Anyway. This chapter was mostly Darcy trying to talk herself out of falling for Loki. Like that would work.

Next chapter, dear readers! And reviews are love.


	3. Chapter 3: Code Blue

_**Chapter 3: Code Blue**_

Recommended listening: Howl by Florence + the Machine

About a week later, I grabbed a package of Twinkies and left to visit Loki. His cell was empty. Disappointed, I went back to my office and put the Twinkies back in my desk drawer. Then I attacked the mountain of paperwork, wishing I could taser it into oblivion.

When I was half way through the stack, an alarm started blaring. I dashed into the hall. Everyone was running around frantically. Coulson rounded a corner and I grabbed his arm.

"What's going on?"

"Code blue in the lab. Stay here." He rushed off.

"Like hell I am…" I muttered, taking off after him.

Coulson stopped in front of the lab doors a swiped a card. They hissed open ad I ducked in after him.

Loki was strapped to the metal table with electrodes tapped to his chest and a needle sticking out of one arm. The heart monitor was going berserk. Then, with no warning, it went silent.

"He's flat-lining!"

I shoved Coulson out of the way. "No shit. Defibrillator, now."

Someone shoved the paddles into my hands. Calling to mind every medical show I had ever seen, I set the paddles on his chest. _Please let this work_.

"Clear." I kept my eye fixed on the heart monitor.

Loki jumped but the monitor didn't change.

"Clear."

He bucked again and his heart stuttered to life. I dropped the defibrillator and whirled on the quailing scientist.

"What the _hell_ did you do to him?"

She twisted her hands together. "It was a basic test. Nothing should have gone wrong."

"Well of course not!" I yelled, "That's why it's called _going wrong_."

Behind me, Loki coughed. I turned my attention back to him.

"Darcy? What are you doing here?"

"Restarting your heart."

He tried to sit up, only to be jerked back by the thick, padded straps on his arms and stomach. I reached over and slid the needle out of his arm.

"Darcy Lewis!"

I looked at Coulson. "The electrodes didn't send him into cardiac arrest, did they? I don't think you want your lab rat to die."

Loki glared at me. "Lab rat?"

"Sorry."

"Miss Lewis, come with me." Coulson ordered.

I followed him down the hall. "So, what, are you going to yell at me for saving his life?"

"No, I'm going to yell at you for disobeying a direct order, going into a restricted area, repeatedly judging by the fact that he knew your name, and destroying an experiment."

"He would have died."

"Less than he deserves."

I stopped dead. "The hell? He's lost everything. His home, his family, his friends, and he had his mouth _sewn shut_. Hasn't he been punished enough?"

"He tried to take over Earth."

"We've tried to do the exact same thing. Didn't you take history? Crusades, Revolutionary War, the war for Texas. Basically every war we've ever fought."

Coulson gave me a withering look and started walking.

"I want to take him home."

He froze. "You… you want to do _what_?"

"Take. Him. Home. My house. Jane left a few days ago so I have a spare room and Loki needs to be somewhere he'll be taken care of. I'll bring him with me when I go to work."

"Miss Lewis, do you even know what you're dealing with?"

I glared at him. "Yes, I do. I'm dealing with a guy who's been through hell and no one else seems to care."

"We haven't figured out how to suppress his powers yet."

"He didn't try to leave here, did he?" I pointed out.

"Fine, you can take him home. Just don't complain to me when he tries to kill you."

**A/N**: yeah, Coulson's a bitch.

And my original plan was to have Darcy restart his heart with her Taser before I realized that would never work. So…

Darcy's going to have a new roommate! Next chapter, peoples. Reviews are love.


	4. Chapter 4: New Roommate

_**Chapter 4: New Roommate**_

Recommended listening: Chemical Love by Charlie McDonnell

I went to Loki's cell at the end of the day, armed with a card that would unlock the door. "C'mon Loki, up, we're leaving."

He sat up slowly, holding his head. "What?"

"Got permission to get you outta here. We're going to my house, roommate." I pulled the door open. "Need help with anything?"

"Miss Lewis, will you please explain what is going on?"

I walked into the cell. "You. Are. Coming. Home. With. Me. Got it? Coulson has your clothes and stuff by the door and we can grab them on our way out."

He dragged himself upright. "What did you do to convince him?"

I pulled one of his arms over my shoulders. Loki was slim, but he was also very, very tall. If he fell, so would I.

Guards stared openly as I half walked half dragged Loki toward the door. When Clint saw us, his eyes bugged out and he reached for his bow.

"Calm down, dude. Coulson's okay with this."

He watched us leave, clearly debating whether or not to put an arrow in Loki's back.

Coulson was waiting at the front door with a wheelchair and a plastic bag full of Loki's clothes.

Fury stood next to him, looking grim, as always. "I hope you know what you're doing Darcy Lewis.

_So do I_. "I'll be fine, thanks."

Loki looked sidelong at the wheelchair. "What… is that?"

I guided him toward it. "Sit down. You aren't healthy. And it makes sense with the hospital clothes."

Loki hesitated, and then obeyed. I set my hands on the back and started to push him toward the door, mouthing a quick _thank you_ at Fury. Then I helped Loki into the passenger seat of my car and started driving.

~OoOoO~

When we reached my house, I went around to the passenger door and helped Loki walk up the path. Then I fumbled the door open and flicked on the lights.

"So… this is my house… It's not much, but it's comfy."

Loki was looking around, slightly fascinated.

"Um, Loki? Do you, I don't know, want something to drink?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Hmm? Oh, thank you, I'm fine. Well, a bit tired. If you don't mind, I would like to change and get some sleep."

"Kay, there are some p.j's in the bag. Bathroom's through there." I pointed.

"P.j.s?"

"Pajamas… nightclothes."

He picked up the bag and walked away. I grabbed a spare set of sheets from the linen closet and went into Jane's old room to make up the bed.

"Shit."

Loki walked out the bathroom, dressed in navy blue, cotton pajamas. "Darcy? What's wrong?"

"There's… a bit of a problem." I grimaced. "For some bizarre reason, Jane took her bed when she left. So you either get the couch or we share."

"Bizarre reason? And how did you forget about this?"

"Hey! One," I jabbed his chest, "there's sort of something about bringing a God out of cardiac arrest that makes a person forget stuff like that. And two, do not expect me to understand Jane's logic."

He chuckled. "I don't think you're some kind of loose woman. Midgard is just… different."

I rolled my eyes and pushed open my bedroom door. "Couch or share? I don't care either way."

Loki considered for a moment, looking at the sherbet-colored walls of my room. "Share, if you really do not mind."

"Alright, I'm going to change. And you had better not hog the blankets."

~OoOoO~

I got up ridiculously early for a Saturday and went to make coffee. For the first time all summer, my sheets had stayed on the bed. Loki had turned out to be living air conditioner.

The percolator hissed and bubbled, spewing out a sour-smelling stream of gray water. "Oh come on!"

I hit the top of the box and the lights that showed it was sort of working blinked off. Maybe the god of magic could give me a hand…

"Hey, Loki!"

He didn't respond.

"Loki, I was wondering-" I pushed open the door and stopped in the doorway, mouth hanging open. "Wow."

He turned around. "Miss Lewis?"

The last of my functioning brain cells gave up and died. I had apparently walked in on Loki when he was half way back into the leathery outfit I had first seen him in. Key word being half.

"Wow." I repeated.

He blushed, actually _blushed_. "Darcy, I… appreciate the compliment, but I would like to finish dressing."

"Right." I backed away and shut the door behind me.

_Ohmygod_.

Loki walked into the hall a few minutes later. "I believe there was something you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, yeah. Breakfast?"

"Thank you."

I grabbed some of my cinnamon raisin bread and popped it in the toaster. "Jam? It's sort of… smooth, cooked fruit. Very sweet."

"Yes please."

When the toast popped up, I plopped each piece. Then I smeared a thick coat of jam on one, and some butter on the other. Loki took his plate and I sat down across from him.

"We need to set up some house rules."

He nodded, biting into his toast.

"One, do not touch my stuff. Two, please go easy on the magic. Three, please act normal outside the house. I don't want to explain to someone why I'm hangin' out with some dude who thinks he's a god."

Loki performed a seated bow. "Of course. I have one thing to ask of you in return. If I do not want to talk about something, I would very much appreciate it if you left the matter alone."

"It's a deal." I shook his hand firmly and took another bite of my toast. "Just remember that I have a Taser and I am not afraid to use it. No breaking my rules."

**A/N:** Aaaaand Darcy has a new housemate!

I'm not going to just let things go smoothly from here though. Next chapter has angst. Be warned.

Reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5: In for a Test

_**Chapter 5: In for a Test**_

Recommended listening: Seven Devils or No Light, No Light by Florence + the Machine

On Monday, Loki and I got up early. I went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed while he went into Jane's old room. We snagged a muffin each on our way out and got into my car. He was very, very quiet on the ride over to SHIELD.

"Loki, you okay?"

"Hmm."

"Loki?"

"I appreciate your concern, Miss Lewis, but it is not needed. I am perfectly fine. Much better than I have been in a while."

"Have it your way, dude." I pulled up in front of SHIELD and got out of the car without waiting for Loki.

Fury was waiting for us at the front desk. "Miss Lewis, there hasn't been any trouble?

"None at all."

"Good. Take him down to the lab."

Loki paled. "Director Fury, I know my way to the lab. I can take myself there. There's no reason for me to inconvenience you or Miss Lewis."

"You should have thought of that before you tried to take over Earth. Lab, now." He walked away.

I sighed and poked Loki in the arm. "You heard the scary director. Let's go to the lab."

He started walking stiffly.

When we reached the lab, I knocked on the glass doors and one the nurses let us in. I sat down on a nearby chair.

"Alright," she said, "you know the drill."

Loki looked at me, and then started undoing the straps on his armor. He peeled off the top layer and set it on a bench. His shirt went next to it. Then he stepped into a metal stall and threw the rest of his clothes over the top. Water started and he yelped.

"It's a disinfecting rinse. He seems to think it's a bit hot but you or I would be fine."

I looked from her, to the stall, and back. How stupid was she? I had been sleeping next to him for the past three nights. He's body temperature was low enough that I had actually put another blanket on the bed in the middle of summer.

Just as I was opening my mouth to say this, the water shut off and the scientist passed Loki a pair of light blue pants. He stepped out, skin slightly red, and lay down on the cot. The scientist started to do up the straps.

"Whoa! What are you going?"

"He has a tendency to move around a bit. These make things easier for everyone involved." She looked up, "If you have a coat, put it on. It's going to be rather cold in here."

Loki closed his eyes, jaw tight. As the temperature in the room dropped, his skin slowly turned blue. The scientist pressed a button and a machine on the ceiling beeped. There was a flash of light, and a full scan of Loki appeared on the far wall.

"No change…" she muttered, making a note on a clipboard.

The scientist scrapped the inside of his arm with a toothpick and dropped it in a test tube full of clear liquid. Then she tied a stretchy rubber band tight around his upper arm. Loki automatically curled his hand into a fist, turning his face away. The needle jabbed into his arm. Thirty seconds later, she untied the band. After fifteen more seconds, she pulled the needle out and cleaned it.

"Alright, basic tests done…" she muttered, "Now, this is going to be uncomfortable, but just hold still."

The scientist started attaching electrodes to his chest. Then she picked up two wires and tapped them to his stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily.

"Fury wants to know where their power comes from. However, he refuses to use magic. So the only choice left is negative stimulus. We can scan the magic, find where it is the strongest, and then isolate the source."

"You're going to _torture_ him? Have you even _tried_ asking again?" I yelled, jumping to my feet.

"Miss Lewis, if you cannot contain yourself, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

I forced myself to sit down, clenching my fists. The scientist turned a dial and Loki convulsed, head snapping back. I bit the inside of my mouth.

"This would go much easier for you if you would cooperate." She turned the dial again.

Loki screamed.

I jumped to my feet. "Stop it! Can't you see that you're hurting him?"

The scientist turned off the machine and Loki went limp. Then she pressed another button on the wall. "Mr. Barton, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you please remove Miss Lewis from the Lab C?"

The doors hissed open a minute later and Clint walked in. "Darcy, c'mon."

"No!"

He grabbed my arm and shoved me out the door in front of him. "Darcy, stop it. You're making this harder on him than it already is."

I stopped trying to reach my Taser. "Clint?"

"I may not like him, hell, I hate him. But no one deserves to be stuck in a lab like some time of animal with that scientist poking at them."

Another scream echoed down the hall and I jerked on my arm. He tightened his hold on my elbow.

"I've got to get him out of there."

"Calm down."

"They're torturing him! How do you expect me to calm down?" I snapped.

He grabbed both my shoulders and shook me. "I don't know and I don't care. Just pull yourself together. If, for some strange reason, you actually _like_ him, then try to care about what seeing you go into hysterics would do to him."

"I am not crushing on him!"

"Please try to convince Natasha. She won't shut up about how down-right idiotic you're being."

"Hey!"

"Her words, not mine. Now come _on_." He tugged on my arm again.

"So," I started walking, "If you hate him so much, then why did you want to make… what they're doing, easier on him?"

"Are you kidding? I just didn't want to deal with a crying girl with a fully charged Taser."

~OoOoO~

When I picked Loki up at the end of the day, he was covered in bruises and limping. We got into the car and didn't say anything on the drive back. I kept glancing at him sideways, watching as he healed himself with a few quick spells.

I parked the car in the driveway and got out, letting Loki walk around the front before starting up the path. The key turned in the lock and we went inside. He hit the light switch and wandered into the bathroom.

"I'll be out presently."

He left the bathroom ten minutes later, using a washcloth to dry off his hair, and pajama pants hanging on his slim hips. When he put down the washcloth, his hair hung in a mess of dark curls.

I patted the mattress next to me and he lay down on his side. Loki's back and chest we decorated with old scars and a few raw patches from today's injuries that hadn't finished healing.

"Loki…" he didn't respond. "I'm so sorry."

I lay down, burying my face in my pillow with Bearnidette tucked under one arm, and tried to get to sleep.

"It's not your fault, Darcy."

"I still feel bad."

His hand brushed my hair. "Don't. I'm grateful that you defended me."

"Your welcome. G'night, Loki."

"Sleep well, Darcy Lewis."

**A/N:** I HAVE TO GET MY BLOOD DRAWN TWICE A YEAR AND IT IS SO DISPROPORTIONALLY PAINFUL!

Also, to those who read Base 14 and noticed "Lab C"… well. That's my way of telling you that I'm only showing you the bearable part of what is happening to Loki. But it's not the same place and the scientist is not Rebecca.

And writing Clint is rather annoying, because I have absolutely no idea what he is supposed to sound like. So I'm making him kind of older-brother-ish.

More emotions next chapter! Reviews are love.


	6. Chapter 6:Nightmares and Dreams

_**Chapter 6: Nightmares and Dreams**_

Recommended listening: Arms by Christina Perri

I woke up shivering. The blankets had been pulled half way off the bed. The other half was wrapped around Loki's legs.

"What happened to not being a blanket hog?" I trailed off.

Loki was mumbling in his sleep, eyes squeezed shut. "You could have told me… father, why didn't…"

"Loki."

He stayed asleep.

I reached over and shook his shoulder. "Loki, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

His eyes snapped open. "Darcy?"

"You… were having a nightmare."

Loki sat up. "I noticed."

Unconsciously, I laced my fingers through his. "What were you dreaming about?"

"When I confronted my fath-… Odin, about what I am."

"Loki…" I touched the side of his face.

He froze for a split second, green eyes fixed on my face. Then he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. I ran my thumb over his cheekbone, leaning into him. One of his hands fell to my back, pressing me closer. We broke apart a moment later.

"Wow."

Loki laughed, ducking his head. "Most eloquent."

"Hey, you can't expect Shakespeare after you do something like that." I pointed out.

He smirked. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

I threw a pillow at him and he caught it, still smirking. "Miss Lewis, that was rather rude of you."

I stuck out my tongue. "Tough bananas."

"Bananas?"

"Yep."

"You're ridiculous."

"Says the guy who walks around in armor and a cape."

We just looked at each other for a moment then collapsed laughing. His arms wrapped around my waist as his entire body shook with silent chuckles.

I tipped my head up at the same moment he looked down. Our lips brushed again. My fingers knotted in his hair and I slid onto his lap. Loki's hands brushed up my legs. His tongue slipped into my mouth.

I fell onto the pillows, our legs tangled together. My hands wandered down his chest. Loki winced.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." He kissed me again.

"No, really, you're in pain." _Stop arguing with the guy kissing you, Einstein._

Loki kissed me again, effectively shutting off almost all my brain functions.

~OoOoO~

Loki woke me up the next morning by playing with a piece of my hair. I cracked an eye open and smiled. He had an extreme case of bed head combined with I-was-kissing-someone-for-half-an-hour hair.

"You look adorable right now."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm adorable, Miss Lewis?" one hand started sliding up my leg, "Do you still think so?"

"Mmhm."

His lips brushed up my neck and stopped on the sensitive place under my jaw. "What about now?"

I shivered and kissed him.

Of course, my phone chose that moment to go off. I stuck my glasses on my nose and looked at the text. It was from SHIELD and only two words long.

**You're late.**

I glanced at my clock and flopped back onto the pillows. "Want to call in sick? I could say you still aren't feeling well from yesterday."

He got up and walked into the bathroom. "Every other day is easier. I'll go in. Besides, I don't want to make the scary director angry at you."

"You're right…"

He leaned back into the room. "What was that?"

I threw another pillow at the door and got up. "Be ready to go in five minutes. I'll grab us some muffins or something."

I threw on jeans and a sweater- Coulson had a problem with t-shirts in the work place- and ran out to my car. Loki joined me a few seconds later and buckled up.

When we pulled up, Coulson was waiting. "Glad you could make it, Miss Lewis."

"Sorry, I overslept."

"Just get him down to the lab then come get today's paperwork from me."

I threw him a half salute. "Yes, sir."

Loki stopped outside the lab and kissed the back of my hand. "I will see you soon."

"Good luck."

**A/N:** aren't they cute?

I love writing fluffy stuff. It's good for the soul. And after the last chapter, everyone deserved it.


	7. Chapter 7: A Lesson in Hypocrisy

_**Chapter 7: A Lesson in Hypocrisy**_

Recommended song: anything from Beauty and the Beast

"So, how was Dr. Creepy?"

"Petulant, but bearable."

"Glad to hear it." I stepped on the gas and started driving back to my house, "Interested in a movie?"

"A what?"

"Movie. It's… you really don't know what a movie is? Wow. Not okay. Classic Disney or… well, Star Wars might not be the best idea. Disney it is."

I started humming.

"Darcy, what is that song?"

"You'll see."

I pulled my car into the driveway, jumped out, and almost ran in the door. Loki followed me in, looking confused.

"Hey, think you could do some magical mumbo-jumbo and summon my Disney collection?"

"You have yet to explain what Disney is…"

"Fine." I opened the cabinets under the TV and started digging through them, "Bingo!"

I slid the movie into my old, slightly dusty, VCR and pressed play. Then I sat down on the couch, pulling Loki down next to me.

"Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say…"

Loki looked at me sideways but said nothing. I shrugged and hummed along until my favorite line.

"Oh… isn't it amazing? It's my favorite part because, you see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three."

We had just reached the part with the wolves when the door opened.

"Hey, Darce? Mind if I pop in for a sec? I forgot my blue skirt when I moved out and I need it for tomorrow."

"Oh, um… Jane, this really isn't-"

She walked in. "Darcy Lewis, what the hell is _he_ doing in your house?"

I paused the movie and jumped up. "I can explain."

"You'd better."

"When he was in the lab, an experiment stopped his heart. I took him home with me so he would be safer. And he isn't going to hurt me."

"How do you know? He's not human, Darcy. We don't know how he thinks."

"What, and Thor is? You are such a hypocrite!"

"That is a Frost Giant." She yelled, "and Thor didn't try to take over the world."

"Humans have tried the same thing over and over again. Jane, relax. He isn't going to hurt anyone. Loki's nice once you get to know him."

Jane's mouth dropped open. "You didn't… Holy shit, how could you be so… _stupid_?"

Loki stood. "Miss Foster, I promise that I have not done anything improper or hurt her in any way."

"It's still not safe to have him here." She took a step toward me, "Get him out of your house before you do something you shouldn't."

"I kissed him, Jane."

"What!"

"If we're trying to be accurate, I kissed her first. Then she kissed me."

"Not helping, Loki."

Jane glared at the of us. "I'm just going to get my skirt and go. You can solve your own problems."

"Fine. Skirt should be in your old room."

Jane grabbed it and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. I threw myself back down on the couch and pressed play. We watched the beast jump in front of Belle and fight off the wolves.

"Loki?"

He looked away from the movie. "Miss Lewis."

"Why did you tell me you're a Jötunn?"

Loki shrugged. "I didn't want to lie."

"You're the God of lies."

"I didn't want to lie to you."

"You didn't have to answer."

"Would you have stopped asking?"

I shook my head and went back to watching Belle and the Beast argue, hugging a pillow to my chest.

"Darcy, I'm sorry I caused disagreement between you and Miss Foster."

I gave him a serious look. "Dude, I stopped giving a crap about what other people thought of my relationships in ninth grade. I'm not about to start again now."

"We have a relationship?" he smirked.

"Yep. Now _shh_, I want to watch the movie."

~OoOoO~

When the movie ended, Loki helped me clean up before we went to bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I put one of my hands on top of his and closed my eyes.

One of the songs from the movie was still running through my head.

_"Tale old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change. Small, to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast."_

**A/N:** They. Watched. Disney.

Usually, I'm not one for symbolism, but I saw the parallels and couldn't resist.

ALL the significant song lyrics!

And Jane's a pest, but her reaction makes sense from her point of view. But now they are officially in a relationship.


	8. Chapter 8: Little Steps

_**Chapter 8: Little Steps**_

Recommended listening: City by Sara Bareilles

_Over the next month or two_

It's All Confrontations Today, Isn't it.

The next day at SHIELD was hell.

I ran into Tony at the coffee machine first thing that morning.

"So. How's our supervillan?"

I shrugged and added sugar to my coffee. "Healthy and all that. Sane-ish. Has a thing for Disney movies, apparently. But you didn't hear that from me."

"That it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Darcy, take a piece of friendly advice. If I were screwing the guy who tried to take over the world and worked here, I would try to keep it quiet."

My hand jumped, spilling coffee over my wrists. "The _hell_? I'm not sleeping with Loki! I… kissed him. Once. Well, more than once. But I did not sleep with him."

He laughed. "Suit yourself. Bye."

When Clint and Natasha saw me walk by, they stopped talking for a few seconds. She jerked her head at Clint in a clear 'I told you so'.

Bruce shot me a confused look when I walked by his office.

Steve looked positively horrified.

Coulson was clearly disgusted.

And Fury, as usual, was completely deadpan.

When the guards and janitors started giving me dirty looks, I decided that I had taken more than enough. I stormed over to Jane's office and slammed the door open.

"Are you happy? Is _this_ what you wanted? Everyone here thinks I'm some desperate whore."

"Darce, I wasn't trying to cause this. I promise."

"Who did you tell?"

"Just Thor."

I glared at her, "And was anyone nearby?"

"Maybe… Tony. Darcy, I'm so sorry. I honestly never meant for this to happen."

"You're supposed to be my friend, Jane." I walked out.

Take it out on the Percolator

Loki managed to wait until we were back in my house before he asked me why I was so grumpy.

I shrugged. "Jane told Thor you were living here, Tony overheard and he told everyone. And now…"

He gritted his teeth. "I will turn that insolent fool into ice." He started pacing, "I'll…"

The sound he made was almost a growl.

"Whoa…" I got off the couch, "It's fine. I had a talk with Jane and-"

Loki hurled a ball of green energy into the kitchen. It struck the percolator, turning it into scraps of metal and plastic.

"HEY!" I grabbed his arm, "There was a rule about not touching my stuff. Calm the heck down."

Loki took a deep breath and sank onto the couch. "Is there _nothing_ I can do properly? Always the extra prince, defeated by mortals and my fool brother. And now that I have earned your trust, I destroy your reputation and now your belongings."

"Hey, _shh_, you just have bad luck." I settled next to him and rested a hand on the side of his face, "The percolator was broken, anyway. It's not a big deal."

"Your reputation…"

"Hasn't really changed. I mean, they all think I'm an idiot but that's nothing new. Thing is, I don't agree with them."

"I am-"

"Oh shush." I kissed him.

War Stories

"So what happened, exactly?"

Loki looked up from the puzzle, one eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" I fit a piece into one corner, "You're… really different than you were during the whole mess with the Avengers. There has to be a reason."

"What makes you think there's a reason?"

"Hey," I poked him in the chest. "I am a political science and psychology major and my best friend is a scientist. There is always a reason."

"Alright…" he sat back, "After I lost, I gained some amount of respect for humans as a whole. And when your friends at SHIELD brought me back to Asgard, and I saw the look on Odin's face… I realized that I had done something very wrong. I decided I was finished. That's why I came here."

I didn't say anything for a minute. "Oh wow… that is something."

He smiled. "I… If you insist."

"I do."

"And who am I to argue with Darcy Lewis?"

"Exactly."

Green

"What is it with you and green?"

Loki looked up. "Sorry?"

"I said, what is it with you and green? Green magic, green armor, the bowl you're eating out of is green."

"You have green sheets."

"Yeah, but that's one thing. I don't think I've ever seen you wear another color on your own."

He shrugged and took another bite of his salad.

"See! You're even _eating_ green."

Loki swallowed. "I just happen to like green. Don't you have a favorite color?"

"Yeah. Purple. But I wear other stuff, too." I tugged on my light pink t-shirt to illustrate my point.

"Miss Lewis, in case you have not noticed, I have these clothes, my nightclothes, and one other set which is currently being washed."

"Then I'm taking you shopping this weekend."

"You're… what?"

"Shopping. You need new clothes."

"I…"

"No arguments."

He laughed and went back to his salad.

Shopping

Loki looked around in mild dismay. "How is anyone supposed to think in a place like this?"

I grabbed his arm. "You're not. You find the clothes, you pay, and you get out."

"And this is an effective way to… shop?"

"It's the only way to shop. Now come on."

Reluctantly, he followed me into the first store, tugging nervously on the hem of his shirt.

"Okay, casual stuff is over there. The rest is right next to it. Do you want me to stick with you?"

"That would be very kind."

Loki started going through a rack of shirts, still looking slightly confused. I leaned against a pillar to watch. Eventually, he picked one and moved on.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me, is that your boyfriend?"

I turned around. "Yeah, why?"

"He looks a little lost."

Dancing

"Oh, wow."

There were candles everywhere; on the table in the living room, on the kitchen island, votives on the windowsills. Only a few of the lights were on and there was music.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

I wandered into the living room. Loki followed me. A new song started and he bowed, holding out his hand. I took it and he spun me in close. One hand rested on my back, the other was laced with mine. I set my free hand on his shoulder.

We turned slowly, my head resting on his chest. He kissed my hair.

"Thanks for this." I whispered.

"No, Darcy, thank you." his voice was quiet and slightly rough, "This is the happiest I've been in far too long. You are better than anything, anyone, I could have hoped for."

I blushed.

"I am only speaking the truth."

"It goes both ways, you know." I replied. "You're… you make me feel like a princess. I feel kind of silly saying it, but hey, it's true. No one else would have done this."

"You deserve to feel treasured." He moved his hand from my waist and lifted my chin, "Darcy, you are precious to me."

"Loki…"

"I mean it."

"I believe you." I swallowed nervously, "And I feel the same way."

He smiled.

**A/N**: I got all weepy up writing the last one, I have to admit. I didn't want him to say "I love you" because of the fact he probably has trust issues and problems showing emotion after everything that's happened. However, that is what he meant. And Darcy knew that. So technically they just had their "I love you"s.

Alright, next chapter. Reviews are love!


	9. Chapter 9: A Blue Dress

_**Chapter 9: A Blue Dress**_

Recommended listening: Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg

_A month later_

There was a medium sized box sitting on bed when Loki and I got back from the lab. I picked up the note sitting on the lid and opened it.

_Dearest Darcy,_

_ I thought it was about time that one of our "dates", as you call them, was out of the house. So I have a surprise for you. Even if you do not want to wear this, I would love to see you in it. Don't worry, it isn't green. I remember that conversation well. And I did get it- mostly- legally. Please do not ask for details._

_ -Loki_

I lifted off the lid and opened the tissue paper. Then I pulled off my jeans and sweater and slipped into the dress. It was a dark blue, silky halter top that ended a little above my knees. I pulled my hair half up and put on a silver star necklace. Then I grabbed my silver wedges. One last touch of lip-gloss and I was done.

Cautiously, I poked my head into the living room. "Um… I saw the note and… I really love the dress."

Loki stood up. "May I see?"

"Oh my god… suit!" I stepped out from behind the door frame to get a closer look. "Wow. You should get dressed up more often."

"Thank you." his eyes skimmed over the dress, "I have to admit, I was not originally sure about the length, but look you beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks."

He offered his arm. "Miss Lewis?"

I took it, trying not to giggle. "Lead the way."

We appeared on a city side street in a flash of green light. I staggered into his side, catching myself on his arm.

"Whoa… warn me next time?"

Loki grinned. "I apologize."

We started walking down the street.

"Going to tell me where we are?"

"The capital city of New Mexico."

I spun around. "We're in Albuquerque?"

"Is that how it is said? Anyway, there is a- what's the word- restaurant near here that seems very good by Midgard standards." he took my arm again, "and they have ice cream."

"You and your sweet tooth."

We walked in the door, laughing.

The hostess cleared her throat daintily. "May I help you?"

Loki fixed her with his best "mortal-how-dare-you-speak-to-me-as-an-equal" look. "I have a reservation under the name of Lewis."

She checked her list and nodded. "Right this way, please."

We followed the hostess to a table in one corner of the restaurant and sat down. I set my napkin on my lap when the hostess left.

"You really do look stunning."

"Thanks. Do I want to know how you got it?"

"Probably not."

"And the suit? Aren't you way too warm? It has to be at least eighty degrees out there."

"Darcy, I'm a Frost Giant."

"Right. So." I fidgeted. "This is the first time in ten years I've been in someplace like this."

"What was the last time?"

"My dad took me the last time I saw him. Moved to Boston and to work for some ginormus company and got remarried. Sends me a card every year on my birthday and on Christmas but that's it."

"I didn't know."

"I didn't expect you to. It's not like I've ever said anything. And it's _really_ nice here."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

I started to lean forward to kiss him, but the waitress chose that moment to get to the table.

"Hello, my name is Maria; I'll be serving you tonight. May I take your drink orders?"

"Oh! Ah, just a sec." I opened the menu and speed-read the list. "I'll have… err… Shirley temple?"

_No alcohol for you tonight, Darce_.

"Alright." She turned to Loki, "And what can I get for you?"

"Ahh…" he glanced at me. "Same."

The waitress smiled and walked away.

"Do you know what a Shirley Temple is, right? Ginger ale and cherries? Soda? Bubbly yummy stuff?"

"No, but I'm certain it will be enjoyable."

The waitress came back with out drinks, took our dinner orders, and left again, glancing back once.

Loki took a sip of his drink. A second later, his face screwed up in disgust and he pushed the cup away. "What… _is_ that?"

"Shirley temple."

"It's vile!"

"Well, your sweet tooth can only go so far, I guess." I picked up the little sword-skewer with the cherries on it. "Watch this."

I bit off the cherry, swallowed, and then put the stem in my mouth. A second or two later, I spat it into the palm of my hand and held it up. It had been tied in a knot.

"You're not the only one with a talented tongue."

Loki smirked. "Miss Lewis, you have no idea."

_Ooooohmygod._

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. But I would like to have dinner first, if that isn't terribly inconvenient for you."

"No problem."

**A/N:** *eyebrow wiggle*

And the bit with the Shirley Temple. Basically, he was either going to end up ordering five, or hating it. And I don't know how to write a sugar-highed Loki. I just don't.

Okay, go ahead and read the next chapter now. I know you want to. }:-)


	10. Chapter 10: Silvertongue and Piano Hands

_**Chapter 10: Silvertongue and Piano Hands**_

Warning- Lemon.

Recommended Listening: One Sweet Love by Sara Bareilles

Loki's hands moved down my back as his mouth created dizzying patterns on my neck and shoulder. I let my head fall back onto his chest. He kissed up to my ear and I shivered.

"Will you be too cold?" he whispered.

"Just keep kissing me."

I turned and slid his jacket off. He kissed me, tongue pressing against my lips. I yielded, letting his tongue sweep through my mouth.

Hands shaking slightly, I started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Loki pulled back, green eyes fixed on mine. I opened the next button, watching his face carefully. His shirt fell open and I reached up to push it off his shoulders. Loki's breathing hitched.

"What is it?" I let my lips trail down his collar bone.

"I'm… it's silly, really."

I met his eyes. "Loki, what's wrong?"

"I'm not exactly the Asgardian ideal of physical form."

"Well, we're not in Asgard." I slid my hands down his arms, "And you are… amazing. Beyond attractive."

My hands moved down his chest and abdominals before skimming over his hipbones. He gasped. I bit my tongue, trying not to laugh.

Loki picked me up, one hand tangled tight in my hair. He had a wicked grin on his face. "Do I amuse you, miss Lewis?"

I landed on the bed with Loki poised over me. "I would love to see how long you could stay quiet, but I am not that cruel."

His hands slid under my back to the zipper and pulled it down. I lifted myself off the mattress so Loki could slide the dress off me. It fell to the floor next to his jacket and shirt.

Loki ran his eyes down my body, making me shiver again. One of his hands traced along the top of my bra before circling around to the hooks. I propped myself up on my elbows. He undid the clasp and pulled it away slowly.

His fingers moved in a small circle around my nipple and I gasped. Loki smirked and brushed his thumb over the sensitive skin.

"Oh…"

"Enjoying yourself?"

I was too distracted by what he was doing with his mouth to respond. My hand knotted in his hair to keep him from moving. Loki's tongue swept my skin and I stifled a groan.

"Let me hear you." He did it again.

"Loki…"

He sat back, a self-satisfied smirk plastered across his face. I looped an arm around his shoulders and flipped us so I was straddling his waist. Loki chuckled, running his hands down my sides.

"Hold still."

Obediently, he dropped his hands, still smirking up at me. I ran my nails down his sides before kissing between his collar bones. My thumbs pressed against the hollows above his hips. Loki's eyes shut. Smiling, I kissed my way down his chest and stomach. Then I slid back up, undoing the button on his pants.

"Darcy?"

"Shh…"

He gasped when I touched him, one long fingered hand flying up to catch my wrist. I stopped.

Loki's eyes opened slightly. "Darcy?"

"You need to let go of my wrist. I can't move."

He did, clenching both hands into fists. I watched his face carefully, moving my hand back and forth.

"N-need you to… stop."

I pulled away.

Loki steadied his breathing and pulled me back under him, that same wicked grin on his face. "I think I need to repay you for that."

He hooked his fingers through the elastic on my underwear and slid them slowly down my legs. Then he pressed his lips to the inside of my ankle.

"Loki… what are you doing?"

He stated kissing up the inside of my leg, stopping at my inner thigh. "What do you think I'm doing, miss Lewis."

Holding my leg in place with one hand, he pressed a finger against a tender bundle of nerves. My hips jerked. Loki chuckled and moved his finger in a tiny circle. I moaned, trying not to squirm.

"This should be fun."

I started to reply, but the only sound I could make was a quiet whimper as his tongue moved up my thigh.

"Oh… god…"

"Yes?" he whispered, dragging his tongue over that same spot.

After that, all rational thought disappeared. My legs were shaking and I was seeing spots. Just as I was about to come, he changed the way his tongue was moving, touching everything other that where I wanted him to. I writhed under him, reaching for his hair.

Loki pressed my hand onto the mattress. "Darcy, I won't be able to move."

I closed my eyes again, fisting my hands in the sheets. His tongue and fingers started moving again and I twitched involuntarily. Loki chuckled and put a hand on my hip, holding me in place.

He slowly brought me closer and closer to the edge. So close that if it had been anyone with less control, I would have been long gone.

"Please, Loki."

I felt his mouth twist into a grin and then everything exploded into fireworks. He kept moving, sending wave after wave crashing through me. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled his hand away and I went limp.

"You are… good at that." I gasped.

Loki chuckled and brushed my hair out of my face. "Tell me when you can breathe normally again."

I laughed and kissed him.

Loki pulled my leg over his waist, grinning. "You are insatiable."

I pushed my hips up and he slid into me. He gasped, dragging his lips across mine. My hands pressed into his shoulders, feeling the muscles move under his skin.

I arched my back and he sped up. The soles of my feet pressed into his lower back, urging him on. Stars exploded behind me eyes and I tipped my head back, shaking.

"Loki…"

A low cry escaped him and he collapsed a few moments later. We lay tangled together on the sheets, eventually drifting off to sleep.

~OoOoO~

I woke up the next morning and stretched. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I got hit by a car…" I muttered sleepily.

He frowned and kissed my forehead. "I should have been more gentile. Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm just bruised."

Slowly, I got up, wincing as the muscles in my hips moved. Loki swung his legs off the bed.

"Do you know where my clothes are?"

"I sort of lost tract of all that stuff…" I shook my head, "I still don't know how you did that."

He smirked, running his hands down my hips. "It's simply one of my talents, Miss Lewis. But you know that now, don't you?"

"Stop it. I need to think."

Loki pulled me back down, kissing under my ear. "I do believe I need to change your priorities."

"I'm… just trying to remember… is today Friday? 'Cause if it is, I'm calling in sick. So not in the mood to deal with Coulson."

The smile dropped of Loki's face. "I actually forgot about SHIELD for a while… but it's Saturday. We have all weekend to ourselves."

"Very true."

And I would use that time to figure out how to get Loki out of that lab for good.


	11. Chapter 11: The Guys in Cloaks

_**Chapter 11: The Guys in Cloaks**_

Recommended Listening: Dog Days are Over by Florence + the Machine

First thing Monday morning, I marched up to Fury's door and knocked loudly. Coulson stuck his head out.

"Ms. Lewis? What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Director Fury. It's urgent."

Coulson shut the door.

"Hey!" I started knocking again.

The door reopened. "If you could try to be patient, we are trying to see when you can talk to the director."

"Just let her in, Coulson."

"Yes, sir." He opened the door and I walked into Fury's office.

He looked up from a pile of papers, expression completely unreadable. "Darcy, would you mind telling me what's so important?"

"I want Loki out of the lab, permanently. You've done more than enough tests and I'm sure he'd just tell you what you want to know."

Coulson's mouth dropped open.

Fury stood up. "Darcy, I understand that you care about him, not sure why, but the agreement with his father was that we would let him stay here as long-"

"As long as you got answers." I interrupted. "Well, you got answers, now stop using him for a lab rat."

"That's enough, Ms. Lewis." Coulson took half a step toward me.

"No it's not." I turned back to Fury. "I want him out of the lab. There has to be something else."

Fury sat back down."

"Ple-"

"Darcy, I'm thinking, not dismissing you."

I closed my mouth and waited, rocking back and forth on the front of my feet and biting down on my tongue.

"I suppose we could find a spot for him on the Avengers team… The rest won't like it, but I think we could get Thor to speak for him."

I had the weirdest urge to dive around the desk and hug him. Instead, I stuck out my hand and shook his.

"This means so much to me. Thanks."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome."

I left Fury's office and ran back to mine. Then I started attacking the daily pile of papers.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in?"

Natasha stepped into my office. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute. Do you have time?"

"Oh, yeah." I put down my pen. "Sit down."

Natasha dropped into the only other chair in my office. "What's going on between you and Loki? You've been rather close for the past few months."

"Oh…" I felt my face heat up. "We're kinda dating. I mean, we only actually went out once but we've been watching a lot of movies and all that…"

"I thought it was something like that." She raised her eyebrows, "Have you…"

I threw my pen in her general direction. "That is just rude. But… yeah."

"And?"

"Oh. My. God." I collapsed into giggles. "I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with you."

"I really get it. He's certainly good looking, if you like guys like that. And… well." She shrugged.

I changed the subject. "What about you and Clint?"

"What?"

"Oh come on," I roll my eyes, "Literally everybody knows about you two. I mean, even the janitors know. Actually, especially the janitors. A broom closet, really? Could you get any more clichéd?"

"I'm not the one dating the person who tried to take over Earth."

"Good point."

"So," the look on her face was positively evil, "Does he deserve his nickname?"

"Which one?"

"I've heard him called Silvertongue a few times…"

I blushed. "Yeah. Yeah, he does."

Natasha laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

When the door shut, I dropped my head onto my desk, as red as a Shirley Temple. This, of course, sent my brain hurtling down the totally wrong train of thought.

~OoOoO~

I was skipping when I went to pick Loki up at the end of the day. The scientist looked up when I knocked on the glass then let Loki up.

He grabbed his shirt and walked out into the hall, smiling. "Why are you so excited?

"I've kinda got a big surprise for you…"

"Then tell me."

"I talked with Fury today, and you don't have to go back in the lab. Ever."

Loki picked me up, swung me in a circle, kissed me, put me down, and then picked me back up again.

"Isn't it great?" I pushed my hair out of my face.

"How did you manage it?" he laughed and hugged me again, burying his face in my hair. "You are amazing."

"Basically, Fury said he thought he could put you on Avengers and since they aren't very active anymore… and he'd get Thor to talk to everyone else for you." I explained.

Loki stopped smiling. "Darcy, you know my family and I are not on the best of terms. Why would my brother want to help me?"

"Well, he's still your brother."

"I tried to kill him multiple times."

"Your point being? He'll talk to the others and you won't really have to see them. And you won't ever have to come down here again."

Loki rubbed his forehead and sighed. "You're right. Thank you, Darcy."

I kissed his nose. "What was that?"

He laughed.

**A/N:** I love these two so much.

And now he's out of the lab so everything's getting better.


	12. Chapter 12: Welcoming Party

_**Chapter 12: Welcome party**_

Recommended listening: just pick whatever you want, party music

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Tony shrugged. "The guy has to loosen up. And can you think of a better way to introduce him to the team?"

I looked around the crowded, streamer-covered room and shrugged. "Just keep Thor from drinking too much. Things might get ugly."

The doorbell rang and I went to get it. Loki stood awkwardly on the porch, dressed in his long coat, pants, and a dark green dress shirt. I took his hand and led him inside.

Tony pulled the cork out of a bottle. "Ladies and gents, a warm welcome for our guest of honor!"

There was a smattering of applause.

"C'mon," Tony clapped Loki on the back. "Show 'em a trick. Just don't throw me out another window."

Loki hesitated, and then held out both hands. Colored sparks flew in every direction. A few more people clapped and went back to their drinks.

"Well, this is unproductive." Tony cranked up the stereo. "It's a party, act like it!"

I passed Loki a drink. "I'm really sorry about this. It was Tony's idea, not mine. I promise."

He shifted uncomfortably. "This is wonderful."

I leaned up and kissed him. "Don't worry. They'll get used to you. Just take off your coat and socialize. The SHIELD people are over there. I'll come with."

We wandered over to them. Jane, Thor, Clint, and Steve stood in a semi circle, watching us carefully.

"Hey guys."

Thor took a gulp of his drink. "So, brother, I've heard you've been courting Darcy…"

Loki nodded stiffly. "For about five months now."

"And how's that been going?" Steve asked.

I smiled and wrapped both arms around Loki. "He's a sweetie. Seriously, I couldn't have found anyone better."

Clint clapped Loki on the shoulder. "Well, that's one thing going for you. Fury given you the debriefing yet?"

Loki shook his head. "Not yet, although I am certain he will soon enough.

Tony walked over. "Just don't be late and for God's sake, don't loose anything. I thought Coulson was going to kill me."

"Can any of you think of any other person even _capable_ of loosing a jet?" I asked.

"I take it this is not the best time to say I was the one directly responsible for that?" Loki grinned, "It was a very nice craft."

They just stared at him.

"Um, I think I see Bruce over there." I grabbed Loki's arm and started walking away. "Let's go say hi."

"Well, that went marvelously." He snapped.

"Hey," I set put a hand on either side of his face. "If you want to leave, we can. We'll go right now."

"You should talk to your friend."

"I just di-"

"No." he shook his head, "I mean talk to her. Make sure everything is how it should be between you."

I sighed. "Fine. Be back in three minutes. Don't move."

Jane and Thor had drifted into a corner to talk, heads close together. I walked over, forcing a smile for Loki's benefit.

"Hey."

"Oh" Jane looked up, "Hi Darce. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Grabbing our coats. We're going home early." I turned to Thor, "I need to talk to you for a minute."

He frowned, looking from me to Jane. "I… alright."

We stepped outside away from the pounding music. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Listen, I know you don't like Loki much. But he's your brother and I would really appreciate it if you would talk to the other team members for him."

"He can take care of himself."

"Most of the time, yeah. But he really does need your help. He's not going to ask, you know that. So I'm asking for him."

Thor threw up his hands. "And what am I supposed to say? He didn't mean to kill all those people? That he's sorry he tried to kill all of us, too?"

"He _is_ sorry." I stomped my foot. "Goddamn, Thor. He's your younger brother. You have to at least try."

"He renounced me and my father before any of this started."

"Really? What did he say?" I snapped.

"He told me I wasn't and never had been his brother."

"And guess what, biologically speaking, that's true. But he loves you. Did you know he has nightmares about the day he found out he's a Frost Giant? When I first met him, he called himself a _thing_." I took a deep breath. "He needs his brother right now. And his father. But since I can't contact Odin, I'm dealing with you. So man the hell up and forgive him. He's forgiven you."

I started to go back inside and stopped. "He isn't going to forgive himself until you do."

Thor sighed. "I'll try, Darcy. And I'll see if I can talk to m- our father about Loki being able to visit."

"Thanks."

I went back inside and looped my arm through Loki's. "C'mon, let's go home."

~OoOoO~

Loki and I were tangled together under the sheets, breathing just barely back to normal.

I brushed his hair out of his face. "What are you thinking about?"

He chuckled. "A few things. Mostly you." His lips brushed my forehead. "You are so beautiful. I don't think you realize."

"Thank you." I let my head rest on his shoulder. "I talked to your brother before we left."

"What did you say to him?" his voice was too even.

"I asked him to talk to the rest of SHIELD. He said he would. And…" I hesitated, "he said he'd talk with your dad about visiting, you know, just in case you wanted to."

"I…" he sighed. "That was kind. It would be nice to see my—my father again, now that circumstances here have improved."

"Well, hopefully you will soon." I kissed the side of his neck. "G'night."

"Sleep well, Darcy."


	13. Chapter 13: Prince of Asgard

_**Chapter 13: Prince of Asgard**_

Recommended Listening: All This and Heaven Too by Florence + the Machine

Loki straightened his armor again, staring up and the clear sky. "The Bifrost should have been opened by now…"

"Hey." I wrapped my arms around him. "It's been five minutes. Give them some time. And you look great."

He chuckled.

"No, seriously. I always thought the helmet was kinda hot."

Loki tipped his head back, laughing. "Darcy, you are the most confusing mortal I have ever met."

"Hey, it's part of my charm."

He sighed. "Yes, it is."

Clouds gathered and started spinning in a circle above us.

Loki looked up, mouth tight. "Well, Miss Lewis, are you ready to see Asgard?"

He scooped me up without waiting for an answer and we shot into the sky. I shrieked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We landed inside a giant dome. Loki set me on my feet and three soldiers stepped into formation around us. The five of us walked out the door and along a bridge that looked like it was made of rainbow glass. A palace stood on a hill at the other end.

"Oh, wow." I tugged nervously on my dress.

Loki slipped his hands back into mine. "You look lovely, Darcy."

The double doors swung open and the guards escorted us inside. We kept walking until we reached a second set of doors.

"The throne room." Loki took a deep breath. "Don't be nervous. Simply kneel and do not speak until the king addresses you."

"Okay." I squeezed his hand. "Everything is going to be fine."

Trumpets blared and we walked down a long carpet past a crowd of silent people. When we reached the dais, Loki sank to one knee, head bowed. I copied him.

"Rise, my son."

Loki didn't move. I reached over and poked him. He looked up.

"It has been too long since I saw you last. I am glad to see you back in Asgard."

"Your Majesty." Loki replied, "The reason I have come here is more suited to a private meeting, if I may ask it of you."

The woman standing on the dais smiled down at him. "Not here, Loki. _Home_." She looked out at the people crowding the enormous room. "Please leave us. You will see your prince soon."

They bowed and filtered out. Loki didn't move once the entire time. when the room was completely empty, the woman walked down the steps of the dais and pulled Loki to his feet.

She hugged him. "My son…"

"Mother, please." He stepped away. "I've simply come to say goodbye. And… possibly to ask a favor of you."

The old man on the throne blinked his one eye. "Why would you leave us again, Loki? We have forgiven you."

"And maybe you have. But what of Fandral, or Sif? Or any of the citizens of Asgard?"

"They will understand and many do not know the full story."

"No. I will not lie to my friends, not any more. My place is in Midgard, now."

"Does this girl have anything to do with your choice?" the woman asked, one eyebrow raised.

"My name is Darcy."

She smiled. "I apologize. However, my question stands. Do you love her, Loki?"

"Yes, I do. She…" he smiled, "I don't know where to begin."

"One of these days, all that flattery is going to go to my head. Then what?" I teased.

"I see why you are so attached to her."

"And so you know what I will ask?"

"I do."

I looked from Loki to his mother. "Will someone please tell me what in the world is going on?"

"My son would ask us to make you immortal, if you would agree to it." Odin explained.

I looked at Loki. "He… he never said anything."

"I didn't know how to ask you."

"My oldest son, Thor, has asked the same thing for your friend Jane. She agreed. I tell you this so you know that you will not loose your friend."

She picked up a small box and opened it. There was a small, gold apple tucked into the lining.

"I'll do it."

Loki set one hand on each of shoulders and met my eyes squarely. "Darcy, are you absolutely certain? This is permanent. Once you do this you can never go back and I don't want you to regret anything."

"I'm sure." I kissed him.

His mother took the apple out of the box and held it out. I took it. Instead of letting go, she took a step closer.

"Do not hurt my son. I do not believe you will, but if you abandon him, I will make you regret it for the rest of your very long life. You have helped him so much since he went back to Midgard and I do not want to see that go to waste."

"I would never."

She let go of the apple. "I am glad to hear it."

I turned toward Loki and raised the apple to my mouth. It was sweet and crisp, absolutely perfect.

Loki plucked the last of the apple out of my hand and kissed me gently, his other arm wrapped around my waist.

He pulled back, mouth right by my ear. "I love you, Darcy."

"Love you, too."

**A/N:** I'm ending this here, even though I might add an epilogue later. The point of this story wasn't to fix Loki, but to start him healing and give him a way to heal. I'm actually really happy with it. So, review, tell me if it needs the epilogue. All that stuff.

I'm going back on break so I can write my book. So there won't be anything new for a while. Thanks to everyone who read this!

-Firedance28


End file.
